


Meltdown? More like smackdown!

by Animalziz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, brokuro, rip bokuto's spine, ultimate brotp, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animalziz/pseuds/Animalziz
Summary: Bokuto's having a meltdown due to exams. Kuroo's being the ultimate best bro.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Meltdown? More like smackdown!

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://sunnnybox.tumblr.com/post/144694820979/i-cant-believe-my-first-post-of-summer-break-is-a/amp) is what inspired everything. Well, that, and my friend who wanted me to write something about it lmao. Originally written in 2016 while I was on the bus, and it only took me 5 years to upload - think I'm getting better! :D

Bokuto was lying face down on the floor, as if trying to become one with it. If this wasn't such a common occurrence, Kuroo might've been worried. As it was, this happened at least once a day during the exam period, so he merely sighed. He had brought Bokuto along to the gym after receiving a rather – for Akaashi – frazzled text message, explaining something along the lines that the owl-head had snapped and refused to come down from the tree he’d climbed into “until the tests had returned to the sadistic dimension they clearly came from”. Bokuto let out a high-pitched whine, making a few heads turn in their direction. Kuroo pondered on what he could do that might cheer him up. Fetching Akaashi popped up as a suggestion, but it might just serve to remind him of his school and, therefore, the tests.

"Bro," Kuroo said, poking his friend's shoulder. "Bro." Another whine was the only indication he got that Bokuto had even heard him. A thought struck Kuroo, bringing a smirk to his face. He knew something that might snap his best bro out of his misery. Well, that, or at least snap _something_. He snorted. Bokuto was too deep into his own head to even suspect anything.

"And up we go!" Kuroo hauled Bokuto to his knees, but when he wouldn't stand on his own, Kuroo lifted him over his shoulder instead. A victorious smirk started playing at the edge of his mouth. Too easy. The bedhead walked to the boxing ring in the middle of the room and climbed up unto the surrounding bands, all the while with a seemingly lifeless Bokuto hanging across his shoulders. Once having secured that Bokuto was situated properly, Kuroo bounced a couple of times on the bands as if to give a heads up, before twisting and falling into the ring, bringing Bokuto down with him.

"SMACKDOWN," was proclaimed upon impact, which brought forth a scream from the poor grey-haired teenager. "THE CATS HAVE CORNERED THE OWLS YET AGAIN, RESULTING IN AN ABSOLUTE, COMPLETE WIN. THE CROWD IS GOING WILD." The big menace stood up, letting out a victorious roar, before smirking down at the slightly twitching form of his best friend. A murmur came from the heap on the floor. Kuroo crouched down, and teasingly drawled:

"What was that? Wanna go again?" Slowly, Bokuto lifted his head, fixating Kuroo with a sudden focused look in his eyes.

"I hate you," he stated, before launching himself at Kuroo, surprising him enough to throw him off his balance. The wrestling match which ensued ended with both of the teenagers lying flat on their backs, gasping for breath and wheezing with laughter. Bokuto was going to be just fine.


End file.
